


Like You

by aperrywilliams



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Fucking lucky Reader, Love Confession, Please I need a Spencer like that, Sassiest Spencer Reid, School's reunions suck, Worst classmates ever, oblivious in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aperrywilliams/pseuds/aperrywilliams
Summary: Spencer goes with Reader to her school’s 10-year alumni reunion.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	Like You

Is there something more hateful than school’s years in someone's life? I would say no. But there are many people who look back fondly on that, as if they were the best years by far. Maybe they were for them, but not for me clearly.

I remember the last day of school I was the happiest person in the universe. I would never share the same space with those 37 people again in my life. Joy filled my body and spirit. That very day we had to take the group’s photo for the yearbook. After that moment I saw many of my classmates crying because it was the last activity together before graduation. Guess who was the only one who didn't cry that day and didn't cry on graduation day either.

My family didn’t miss the chance to rebuke my attitude on this matter. I remember my mom saying my problem was resentment and that was bad for me. Many times she told me if through those years I hadn’t a good time, I need to learn to forgive and move on. I just only complied on the 'move on' part .

And boy I did comply in that part. When I started college, it was like change the switch. I felt so in love with the freedom of being an adult that I quickly forgot the years of constant exclusion and bullying. My social background and economic constraints often stopped me to follow the social rhythm of my school’s classmates. I went a few parties, interacted lesser, and wasn't popular, which was a source of constant mockery and criticism. I wasn’t brilliant either, so I was excluded from the 'bright future's group' and from nerds in general. I also hadn’t affinity with trendy urban tribes: I wasn’t an otaku, emo, goth, punk etc. In conclusion, I was literally an _outsider_.

But in college that didn't matter. I got a scholarship and studied sociology. And despite I wasn’t the top of my class, it _opened up a world of possibilities_ that led me to fondle the idea of joining the FBI with my major finished. I hardly realized it when I filled the form to apply to the Academy. Upon receiving the acceptance letter I quickly took the few things I had and moved from Chicago to Virginia.

It's been 6 years since that and now I’m working on the Behavioral Analysis Unit. I’ve never been so happy about a decision in my life. I love my job and the people I work with. I could not ask for more. Except for… (well, always there is a ‘but’, right?).

I was sitting at my desk staring at an envelope with my name on it and my school's unmistakable stamp. I don't know if I really wanted to open it. Thanks to social networks I knew my school was organizing the alumni’s 10-year meeting. Therefore, I already knew what the envelope contained, I didn’t need to open it, but they say curiosity can be stronger at times.

And there was the invitation. Nothing to envy to the red carpet’s invitations. It already seemed like a ridiculous waste of money, but hey, 'who am I to judge' my mother would have said. Lost in thought, I didn't realize Morgan was behind me looking the invitation too.

“Wow kid! Do you have the 10-year reunion now? I remember that when mine was going to happen, I was so excited to see my classmates from that time again,” Morgan stated with more enthusiasm than I clearly had. I turned my chair to look at him.

“I don't know if I'm really excited about it...” I confessed.

“Those meetings are good to find out what the hell kind of life your former classmates have led and conclude you’re not as in the shit as you thought,” Prentiss declared joining the conversation.

“Is not so awful. There are people it’s nice to see after such a long time”. JJ complemented approaching with a mug of coffee in her hands.

“I don't know, guys. My school’s time was clearly not the best time of my life. I don't know if it encourages me to see all those people again…”. I declared.

“You don't have to go if you don't want to. You shouldn't feel compelled to do it,” Spencer pointed out, poking his head over the divider of our desks.

“Thank you, Spencer. That is precisely what I was thinking!”

“Pretty boy, don't be a spoilsport. Perhaps is a good idea for (Y/N) to remove the splinter of those years,” argued Morgan.

“Sure. Plus you have nothing to be ashamed of. You are not a _serial killer_ , don’t need to hide from people,” Prentiss added.

“Thanks Emily, that makes me feel so much better,” I said smiling and shaking my head.

“Are you worried about what people think of you (Y/N)?”. JJ asked.

“No. Is not that. It's just... I don't know. It's just I never felt like that was my place and I think not being part of was not my fault like many tried to make me believe those years…”. I replied after giving a sigh.

“It's not a big deal (Y/N) either. School doesn't have to be a special place for everyone,” Spencer added with a shrug.

“I know. And I agree with you. It's just sometimes I think they took the chance for me to be something special and that bothers me,” I stated while fidgeting with the invitation between my fingers.

“I'm just saying if you can go and show those despicable people the great woman you are today and not because of them, of course, it's worth it,” Morgan told. My heart swelled at Derek's words.

“Oh Morgan, always so willing to give me ego boost. That's why I like you,” I replied smiling.

“Always kid. You deserve them,” he said winking and returning to his desk.

“You are a badass, (Y/N). It doesn't matter what the people say. You have made your way for yourself and you deserve every good thing in this world. If I were you, I would just go kick some asses at that meeting,” Prentiss pointed out.

“Yes, I think I agree with Emily on that," JJ complemented.

Spencer was going to say something but was interrupted by Hotch classical voice from the door of his office: _‘Conference room in 3 minutes. We have a case’_.

As if it were part of the ritual, we all lined up for make a coffee before going upstairs to the conference room. As we started to talk about the case, I forgot my reflections about the alumni reunion.

It wasn't until we were on the jet back from the case that the subject came back to my mind. All thanks to a Facebook notification from a former schoolmate who had managed to contact me and was asking if I would go to the meeting. I let out an annoyed groan upon seeing the message, which was noticed by Spencer who was sitting across from me reading a book.

“Are you okay (Y/N)?”. Spencer asked.

“Ah?, yeah... All good,” I replied.

“And that huff?,” Spencer asked again.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb your reading. It’s nothing important”

“It's something. And I can tell because your expression changed once you looked at your phone. You have a frown, your cheeks are flushed and you’re fidgeting with the phone in your hands like when you are nervous about something”

“Jeez Spencer. Did you look at me for two seconds and could you notice all that?”. I said shaking my head.

“It was a simple observation. Will you tell me what happens?”. Spencer insisted.

“To be honest… is something silly. Do you remember my alumni reunion? Well, I got messages like _'Hey (Y/N), are you going to the meeting?'_ , _'It would be so good if you go so we can all see each other again'_ … etc., etc. ”. Spencer closed his book and watched as I vent my anger as I clutched my phone as if wanting to smash it with brute force that I clearly didn't have.

“You know, I never went to an alumni reunion. And even though I wanted sometimes, I knew it was going to be uncomfortable for me and I didn't want that. And I think although our reasons may not be the same, I'm sure they are quite close, am I right?”

“Sorry Spencer, I didn't want to go back to this topic. I know for you the school was not a very pleasant place either”

“It wasn't, by the way. But that is not what is important now. The important thing now is why you have doubts. What makes you think it's a good idea to go?”

“Not that I miss those people, clearly. But it should be something natural for everyone and I feel that it’s not for me and in the bottom of my heart I would like it to be”

“What is stopping you then?”

“I don't know if I can do it alone.” Spencer looked at me skeptically. “I know. People thinks I’m the tough woman who doesn’t need anyone to validate her or for do the things she should do, but _'this'_ is long before the time I managed to become that woman, you know?”. I said pointing my phone screen making mention of the messages from my former classmates. Spencer nodded and paused in reflective mode for a few minutes. Seeing he said nothing, I returned to my contemplative status looking out for jet's window.

“I can go with you if you really want to,” he blurt out suddenly, which quickly brought me out of my thoughts.

“Ah?, ¿what did you say?”

“That if you don't want to do it alone, but you want to do it, I can go with you. I haven't been in Chicago for a long time for reasons other than a case,” he said as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

“Spencer… although I find it lovable, I can't ask you that. Knowing you don't like this type of event either…”.

“I want to help (Y/N). And though I know I’m not as good company as Morgan could be, if you need someone to support you, I’m more than willing…”. Reid replied with his cheeks flushed. I ascribed it to his surprising audacity in something I was sure he would never have agreed to do before.

“Spencer, to me you’ll never ever be bad company, quite the opposite. But are you sure what you are offering?”

“Sure. If it makes you feel more comfortable, you can call it a BAU’s 'official operation'”. Spencer said with a half-smile plastered on his face. I couldn't help but laugh at the comment. This man is _pure gold_ and he is my _friend_.

Two clarifications regarding the last thing I said. Indeed, Spencer Reid is _gold_. Since I started working in the BAU he became one of my best friends, despite his shyness, we managed to connect and over the years we had enough confidence to joke around and talk about our problems. The second precision is if it were up to me, Spencer Reid would be more than my friend. I realized I have feelings for him. Yes, I know, it could be the typical _crush_ between friends, right?. But I could tell this _is more than just a crush_. But it’s clearly not reciprocal, so I have no alternative but to suppress those feelings so things didn’t become odd between us.

Well, returning to our topic, to say this would be like a BAU’s operation, wasn’t an _understatement_. The entire team, upon knowing I was going to the meeting and Spencer would go with me, started to plan the event’s _logistics_.

First, they persuaded Hotch to give Spencer and I a few days off to make the trip to Chicago. The meeting would be on Saturday, but they gave us free from Thursday afternoon to be able to travel on Friday with a lot of time. Likewise, we wouldn't have to come back until Wednesday in case I wanted to visit someone or just enjoy the city.

Second, Rossi managed to book us a room in a hotel extremely far from my budget options. When I was going to protest about it, he put a finger up so I wouldn’t speak and he said _'it will always be a pleasure to spoil my little ones'_ talking about Spencer and me.

As if that wasn't enough, the BAU girls dragged me out to go shopping. 'We can't leave anything randomly on this (Y/N)' Penelope said seriously. And boy did they take it seriously! An entire afternoon browsing stores to finish with a beautiful dress, pairing shoes, and accessories that would have nothing to envy those of a movie star.

“Spencer will combust when he sees you,” was JJ's comment when we were in my apartment and I was on my dress, shoes and accessories in front on my mirror, while Prentiss pouring wine in our glasses.

“What does Spencer have to do with all this?”. I asked confusedly.

“Oh come on (Y/N), it's obvious you like Boy Wonder,” Garcia chirped.

“That’s not true!”. I defended myself. Prentiss’ laughter must were heard three blocks around.

“You don't have to pretend with us (Y/N). But if you are concerned, I doubt our blind Spencer noticed, so at least your secret is safe,” Emily stated.

“Although I could bet he feels the same way,” JJ mused.

“No. I doubt it. We are good friends, I don't think there is any reason for him to see me with different eyes,” I replied with a sigh.

“Let's give him reasons then,” Garcia said with a malicious smile plastered on her face as she pointed my current outfit.

Our flight from DC left on time that Friday. After 8:00 p.m. we were arriving in Chicago and before 10:00 p.m. we were checking into the hotel. The flight was uneventful, taking the time to read and talk about anything. It seemed like I was a mini vacation.

When we stepped inside the room my jaw dropped at least 10 feet and I assume Spencer's did too. It was a huge suite, with an entrance where there was a hall, an armchair and a table with 3 very elegant chairs. The room opened onto a balcony that had a spectacular view of the city. Opening the sliding doors you found the bedroom itself, with a giant bed. The suite bathroom could have been the size of the living room in my apartment. A huge bathtub, shower, double sinks. I could go on describing it, but it’s enough to say it was more than my salary as an FBI agent could afford.

“I didn't expect this...”. Spencer muttered.

“Neither do I. I swear to you now I won't leave this place”. I laughed.

Spencer began pacing, surveying the room until he stepped out onto the balcony to admire the view.

“Do you think we can order something to eat here? It's late to go out”. I asked poking my head out onto the balcony. Spencer was deep in thought so I had to speak again. “Spencer?”

“Ah? Sorry, I didn't hear you”. He apologized.

“I was telling you if we'd better order something to eat here. It's too late to go out and I'm dying for a bubble bath too!”

“Oh yeah. Yes of course. It's fine for me,” he replied.

“Can you make the order while I take a bath?”

"Sure. I could do that...”

“Are you okay?... I see you distracted. Something happened?”

“Yeah. I'm fine (Y/N). Ehm… it's just odd to have free time, you know?… but it's a good thing! And... it's better if we can spend time together”

“Yes. I know the feeling. And yes, I’m so happy you’re with me on this. Thank you Spencer”. I said with a smile. I standed on my tip-toes to kiss him on his cheek. I could see he blushed. It was clear my _genius friend_ was still uncomfortable with some affection’s displays.

After my bubble bath I left the bathroom dressed in my pajamas. Spencer was on the bed without shoes reading a book. From one moment to the next that image made me think of us as if we were a couple. _Fuck!_ _Damn feelings!_ _‘That will never happen (Y/N)’_ , I scolded myself. Seeing me , Spencer smiled.

“I see that bath brought your soul back,” he laughed.

“You should try too. Believe me, it's an amazing experience,” I replied with a deep satisfaction’ sigh.

“I'll do it after dinner. That has already here, by the way”. He declared.

Over dinner Spencer asked me in more detail about my school time. He wanted to understand what we would be facing next night. I complied and told him things I had never said to anyone, like about the massive idiot I liked at school and who I never dared to speak to.

“Ed Sullivan was completely out of my league, you know? Stupidly attractive, very smart, obviously he had a bright future...”. I sighed.

“Hey!, you also achieved a bright future. You have nothing to jealousy Ed or anyone else,” Spencer interrupted.

“Spencer... I know what you're trying to do, but it's okay, I'm happy with my decisions…”

“(Y/N), you may not see it, but you’re a great woman. Despite the economic difficulties and opportunities differences with your classmates, you got ahead. You successfully got a major and made the decision to help others. You started in the FBI and you've been loyal to your oath. It’s reason enough to be proud and brag, believe me. You’re also a beautiful woman, inside and out. Kind, attentive, you have an enviable sense of humor. You’re an excellent friend... I don't know what else I can say or do so you can see it with your own eyes,” Spencer declared.

Oh boy. _'Maybe if you kiss me now I could consider it'_ I thought. How not to love this human being?

After dinner we continued talking for a while. Seeing the clock, we agreed it was a good time to sleep. Spencer went for a bath, while I settled on one side of the giant bed. I was almost falling asleep when I felt the mattress sink. Reid was settling in bed.

“Bubble bath was a good idea, right?,” I said in a sleepy voice.

“Yeah. I could get used to this…,” he replied.

“Uhm, me too…” I mumbled almost falling asleep again.

“Goodnight (Y/N)”. Spencer whispered.

“Good night... Spencer. Thanks for doing this with me...”

“Always”

The next day when I woke up, I had a hard time recognizing where I was. It wasn't my bed, it wasn't my bedroom. After a few seconds I managed to locate myself in time and space. The 'big' day. As I sat on the bed I noticed two things: Spencer was not there and there was an exquisite coffee smell coming from the balcony. Looking out the window I saw Spencer still in pajamas and with a coffee mug in his hands sitting in one of the chairs staring at the view. The reflection of the sun shining through the buildings on his face was worthy of the beauty of an independent art film.

“Good morning,” I mumbled. He turned to look at me with a smile.

“Good morning...,” he replied with the smile still in his face.

“What do you want to do today before our 'event'?”. I asked him.

“I don’t know. You are the hostess in this city,” he said.

“How about a walk through my old neighborhoods?”. I offered.

“I would love to”.

Many memories surfaced as I showed Spencer the places in the neighborhood where I lived as a child. They weren't very beautiful places aesthetically speaking, but they were an _important part of my childhood_. Spencer listened carefully to every story I told him about those years.

We had lunch in one of the neighborhood taverns, joking and laughing about anything. We continued touring the surrounding places until we saw the clock and decided it was time to return to the hotel. We had _to_ _get ready for the night_.

When I was looking at my reflection in the bathroom mirror, a satisfied smile appeared on my face. The dress the girls helped me choose was gorgeous and I looked so good on it. Funny thing, thinking I was never a woman who liked to wear dresses very much, but this was an excellent exception. After combing my hair and doing my makeup, I left the bathroom to do the final adjustments to my outfit with some accessories: a bracelet and a slim necklace. I was so immersed in my arrangements I didn't notice Spencer had been staring at me the entire time since I came out of the bathroom. In the reflection of the mirror above the dresser I could see his face and notice he barely blinked. I thought about Penelope's comment and reproached myself again. _'Forget that (Y/N). It will never happen'_ I repeated several times in my mind.

To be fair, Spencer had done a good job with his outfit as well. If I already thought he was attractive, in that tux he was practically _divine_.

We were in the cab on the way to the event when Spencer broke the silence with a reasonable question we hadn't even discussed since we agreed to attend the reunion.

“How I need to introduce myself to your classmates?”. He asked shyly.

“Ehm, well… I don't think it’s necessary to say anything other than the truth. My best friend?”. I answered hesitantly. The truth is I would have liked to tell the real truth: _'He is Spencer, the love of my life'_.

“Sure. I was asking if you wanted to say something else… I don't know, maybe pretend I'm your… boyfriend?, I don't know…”.

Oh _fuck_ , how I would love to do that, but it would be uncomfortable for him, despite his good intentions. And how I wish it were true.

We arrived to the venue. Glamour would be an understatement. There was really only one red carpet missing. I felt like the nerves began to surface. Spencer noticed and immediately took my hand.

“Are you okay?... if you don't want to do this, we can go back to the hotel,” he soothed me.

“I'm fine. Just nervous, but we are here. I want to do this”. I replied. I squeezed his hand and we went inside the place.

There were more people than I thought. Sure, it was about the entire generation, not just my class. Bonus, most of them had come with a plus one, so at least I estimated there were about 300 people in the place. At first all the faces seemed strange to me, until I paid more attention to some people. Indeed, I recognized several of my classmates. Some recognized me back, but did not approach me. With Spencer we walked to the bar area.

“Do you want a drink?”. Spencer asked me softly.

“Please. Something… strong”. I begged. He nodded and walked to the bar for our drinks.

I was distracted looking around me until a woman approached. I knew her, but couldn't recognize her at first.

“Hey !, (Y/N)!...,” she said, already standing by my side.

“Hi...”. I said still trying to remember who it was.

“It's me, Sabrina, do you remember me?”. Of course! Her name made sense to me in that moment. She did look different from the last time we met. If I had to say one thing about Sabrina Colton, it was she was the kindest person to me in all my school years. We weren't friends, but at least we could exchange words without me feeling so uncomfortable at that time.

"Yeah. Sabrina. I’m sorry, I didn't recognize you at first…”

“It’s okay, don't apologize. You look stunning tonight! And I'm surprised, I didn't think I was going to see you here,” she confessed.

“Why?”. I asked curiously.

“Well, I never saw you very close to our classmates”. She pointed out with a shrug.

“Oh yeah. That's true. But hey, it's been 10 years now, right?”. I replied.

“Yes. You're right. Well, enjoy the night, see you there later,” she hastened to say after seeing someone was signaling her from the other end of the bar.

“Yeah, sure”. I answered and saw her disappear among the people. At the same moment I felt the voice of a man say my name.

“(Y/N)?”. As I turned around, I was faced with Ed Sullivan himself. _Fuck!_ What were the options?, kill me universe!

“Oh, hi!...”. I replied, pretending not recognized him.

“Hi, I'm Ed Sullivan, do you remember me (Y/N)?”. As I was about to answer, I noticed Spencer had returned to my side and was looking curiously at the man who was talking to me. He handed me my drink without saying a word.

“Oh, Ed Sullivan. Hi! Yes, I remember you... how are you?”. I asked in the most polite way possible. I could feel Spencer frowning as his free hand took mine and held it tight.

“Good. Very good. Thank you. It's good to see you here,” he pointed out.

“Yeah. Same here. 10 years have passed now… wow…”. I didn't really know much to say.

“Yes, a lot of things in 10 years, you know?. Well, after school I went to Harvard and now I’m running a big telco company. So I'm not complaining...” . Of course, _'it couldn't have been any different for the handsome and intelligent Ed Sullivan'_ I thought.

“I'm glad...”. I must insist, what else could I have said?

“Thank you. Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend (Y/N)?” Sullivan asked suddenly.

“Oh. I’m sorry. Of course. He is Spencer Reid... he is my...”

“ _Boyfriend_... _fiancée_ since a month ago”. Spencer interrupted and I stared at him in shock.

“Oh. I didn't know you were engaged...”. Ed told me in surprise.

“Ehm ... yeah”. I said. Well, I didn't know either. I was almost as shocked as Ed. I had to get out of this awkward moment fast. “Well, and I guess you came with your girlfriend too...”. I stated. Obviously he must be married or at least have a girlfriend as successful as him.

“Ehh... no. Let's say I've been single for a while... I mean, I was married... twice, but it didn't work out... none of those times...”. Ed confessed.

“Oh, I'm sorry...”. I mumbled. That is what _you say in these cases_ , right?

“No. Don’t be. Finally I think I'm more committed to my work, I have no time for women, less for a long relationship, you know?...”. _'Misogynistic bastard'_ was all I could think of. I was cursing Sullivan in my head when I felt Spencer let go of my hand, stepping behind me and wrapping his arm around my waist, hugging me.

“(Y/N) used to say the same thing about not have time, you know Ed? Well, with our work at the FBI catching serial killers all over the country, neither of us had much time for personal life, but we've made it work, right baby?”. Spencer sentenced kissing my temple without loose the grip of my waist. I nodded still in shock both from Reid's sudden confidence and from pretending we were a couple.

“FBI? Wow (Y/N), I didn't know...”. Ed snapped.

“Yeah. When (Y/N) finished her Sociology major, she joined to the Academy. She started working at the Behavioral Analysis Unit and that's when we met,” Reid snapped back.

“It must be a very interesting work...,” Sullivan said.

“Very demanding and sometimes quite dangerous. You know, keeping people safe can be a difficult task, but we've done a good job with (Y/N) on the unit. In the last year, we made 234 arrests in 52 direct operations throughout the country. We also carried out 815 consultancies for 41 states of the country, achieving the local police of those states completed 1,254 arrests, reducing the serial-crime rate on average by 27%”. Ed was speechless.

_Fucking Reid_. When he rambles so passionately he looks so hot. Also, Ed's stunned face was priceless. I could only smile inside.

“Baby, you're going to overwhelm Ed with so much data”. I said joining to the game.

“Oh sorry Ed”. Spencer pointed out feigning regret.

“It's okay. Don’t apologize. It seems to be really an exciting job. Congratulation guys. Uhm... I think I'll go get a drink. It was nice to see you (Y/N)”. Sullivan just wanted to get away.

With Ed out of reach, I glanced at Spencer who had dropped my waist and returned to his initial shy state. With a frown I questioned him.

“Fiancée?”

“It was the first thing that occurred to me...”

“And what happened with 'best friends'?”

“It was Ed Sullivan! You told me about him. I don't know. Besides, his misogyny was unbearable...”

“You noticed. Well, thanks for that… my fiancée. I enjoyed the last part of this encounter”. Spencer smiled.

“We can repeat it with as many people as you want,” he offered. I laughed out loud.

And so we did, more or less. Person who came to speak to me and who tried to scrub me their spectacular life, person who had to put up with the sassiest Spencer Reid.

The cake’s icing was Amanda Stevenson. She must be one of the most miserable person I met at school. She always took the chance to make me notice her superiority and the little value of me. What my self-esteem always needed, of course.

“(Y/N)!”. She exclaimed as if she was happy to see me. _Damn bitch_. Reid could immediately notice my discomfort.

“Hey, Amanda… how are you?”. I replied feigning some kind of excitement.

“I’m very good! It’s nice to see you...”. At that moment she realized that Spencer was next to me. “It this Dr. Spencer Reid?”. The universe conspiring against me, did Amanda know Spencer? Again, _what were the odds_... _?_

“Yeah?”. Spencer replied but apparently he didn't know her.

“Hello! It’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is Amanda Stevenson, I’m a psychologist, professor and researcher at the University of Chicago. I have closely followed your work in psychology applied to behavioral deviance. I was at one of your seminars in DC a few months ago…,” she said very flatteringly.

“Oh. It’s a pleasure too. I didn't know my articles were so popular…”. Spencer muttered. It wasn't a joke, but that bitch laughed as if it were. At that point I realized I had no longer Amanda's attention. Well, it wasn't surprising me either.

“Yes. Your papers are very exciting. I took several of them as reference points to write my doctoral thesis…”. I just rolled my eyes.

“Good to know…”. Spencer was uncomfortable, he never liked that kind of attention from people, but I didn't know much about what to do to help, since it was like I didn't exist at the time.

“I didn't think I was going to see _a person like you here_... well, you could be in some kind of academic meeting, something that fit better on you”. Is this woman flirting with Spencer? In that moment Reid reacted.

“I came with (Y/N),” Spencer declared, grabbing my waist with both arms and pressing me against his body tighter than when we met Sullivan earlier in the night. His chin on the top of my head.

“Oh, you work together at the FBI?”. Amanda asked. She for some reason knew I had made a career in the FBI.

“Yes. And we are engaged too, right baby?”. I nodded with a half-smile plastered on my face. Amanda frowned.

“Engaged to (Y/N)?”. She asked incredulously. Spencer nodded kissing the crown of my head. “Oh, I wouldn't have expected that,”. She said. I didn't have to be looking to know that Spencer was frowning.

“Why not?”. Spencer asked.

“Ehm, I don't know. With your academic career Dr. Reid, and your outstanding work, I imagined that you could be with a woman... less ordinary”

I could think of millions of insults to say, but this woman always had the ability to leave me speechless with her poisonous comments. This time it was no exception.

“Oh please Amanda, don't be fooled. This woman you see here with me is anything but ordinary, you know?”. Spencer snapped.

“No, I mean… yeah... I can imagine...,” she stuttered, noting perhaps she went too far with her statement. But Spencer wasn't going to let it go.

“No, indeed you can't imagine it. Let me tell you a few things about (Y/N) you may not know. First of all, after her time in this school, where people seem to be quite unkind, (Y/N) managed to get on with her studies on her own. Then she joined to the FBI Academy. She could have done anything else in her life. But no, she decided she wanted to help people, even though the only thing people in her life did was hurt her over and over again. But she persisted. Working at the FBI, she has proven to be an extraordinary woman both professionally and personally. You know?. It’s so difficult to find people today who are authentic, who really care about people and not just about being successful. (Y/N) is a great mate and teacher: always worried our interns learn as much as possible. Never possessive with her knowledge. Supporting her friends and colleagues. Eager to learn and always humble to recognize her limitations You know what she told me the first time we met when she came to work at the BAU?: _‘It is an honor to be here and be part of this team, I’ll work hard to do my job the best I can'_. In that moment I knew my heart belonged to her. And true to her word, she did not disappoint us.

Every day I’m grateful for met her, being her friend and… being able to love her. Because even if it seems strange to you, yes, I love (Y/N) with all my heart. I want to make her happy for the rest of my life, no matter what I have to do to accomplish that. She deserves all the happiness in this world and if I can contribute to that, I’m more than willing. My heart is hers and I can only curse all the people in this room who never valued her when they could. They lost the chance to know a great woman. It's a shame…”

I was overwhelmed hearing Spencer. It was too much to process: was this part of his script? I didn't know. But the passion in his words confused me. Was it true he loved me?. I didn't think it was possible. If he was lying, was he also lying about the things she told Amanda about me? Tears began to flow from my eyes. I let go of Spencer's arms and ran out of the room. I was suffocated. I needed air. I needed to calm my thoughts. I didn't want to keep listening. I just ran and got out.

The chilly air hit me in the face in contrast to the heat of the saloon. It was a relief. I knew there were people watching how hard it was for me to regulate my breathing, but I no longer cared. I sat down on one of the benches posted near the entrance. I inhaled through my nose, exhaled through my mouth. I repeated the process several times until I felt better. I closed my eyes to shake my thoughts a bit. I opened them when I felt someone in front of me. Spencer. His face full of concern.

“I’m sorry. I think I went too far in there…,” he told looking at me and with his hands in his pockets.

“Don't say that. I'm the one who ran away”. I murmured wiping my tears with the back of my hand.

“Let's say you weren't the only one. Your 'friend' was a bit more subtle though, after I finished saying everything I had to say, she quickly disappeared”. Spencer stated with a half-smile. I smiled a bit too imagining Stevenson trying to get out of there.

“Well, I think we can say this 'event' is over… we should go back to the hotel,”. I said. Spencer nodded as I got up from the bench.

“(Y/N)…”. Spencer muttered when he saw I avoided making eye contact with him. You could tell he was uncomfortable and he knew I was just as uncomfortable. Would it be time to ask the question that had been in my head for a while?

“Spencer ... you meant it?... all what you told Amanda there... Was true?”. I blurted out suddenly but still not looking at Spencer. He took my hand and squeezed it gently to make me look at him. When our eyes met he answered.

“Yes. Every single word (Y/N)”. He said almost without blinking. Wait... then also is true that Spencer loves me?

“But you said that you loved me, that your heart was mine… that was part of the script, right?”. I asked cautiously. I was afraid of his answer.

“Please (Y/N), you really think I don't have romantic feelings for you. After everything I said...?”

“But Spencer, we're friends...”. I wanted to refute the obvious.

“Yes. I know. And I also know that it’s an unconventional _love confession_ … I wanted to tell you in the end of the night. All these days since I agreed to come with you here, I’ve been thinking about how to tell you this (Y/N)... and it consumed my nerves just thinking about it. I asked Morgan for advice on what to do. Rossi also knew… and possibly JJ… and that's fine, if you don't feel the same I can understand it, but I couldn't hide it anymore. I had to say it and see all these bastards who made you suffer for so long... I, I... I just want to protect you, protect your heart. To take care of you. To love you. Treat you as you deserve...”

Spencer couldn’t finish his speech because I threw myself into his arms and seal his lips with mine. I had no words to say, so I hoped that kiss could help me say everything I needed him to know. At first I felt like he was surprised, but within seconds he started to reciprocate the kiss with as much intensity as I was placing on it. His hands griped my hips to bring me closer to his body. My arms clung to his neck as our mouths danced in their own world. All the tension of the moment and of the last days… and perhaps of the last years, finally dissipating. We parted for some air. When we looked at each other again, we both had a smile plastered on our faces.

“Is that an answer to my confession...?” Spencer asked in a whisper.

“Something like that...” I whispered back. Spencer frowned.

“Wait… you also…?”

“Yeah. I’m _so in love with you_ Spencer Reid. And for so long that it seems like it has been forever,” I confessed smiling . His face lit up and his grin from ear to ear could light up more than all the bulbs in the saloon it was behind us.

“Oh God. (Y/N), I love you so much…,” he murmured before leaning in and reconnecting our lips in another passionate kiss.

I felt like if I was floating. Nothing and nobody mattered anymore. Not Ed Sullivan, not Amanda Stevenson. None of the people who were in that saloon. They were part of my past, but Spencer was part of my present and I looked forward to my future as well. When we parted for air again, neither of us wanted to break the gaze of mutual adoration we shared.

“Do you want to go back to the saloon?” Spencer asked. I shook my head. He smiled.

“I think I had enough of them. Now I want to focus on something more pleasant,” I replied flirtatiously, hoping Spencer would get the hint.

“Do you think the bathtub could work fine with both of us on it… I mean at the same time?” he asked biting his lower lip looking at me intently and eagerly.

“It's worth the try,” I answered and then gave him a peck on his lips. I took his hand to go quickly for a cab that would take us back to the hotel.

——————–


End file.
